


i missed you

by clarkeshappy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Soft Natasha, coming home, just fluff honestly, r is nat’s gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: idk, nat is your gf and you come home from a long mission.**requests are open, comment character or ship + prompt and/or general summary if u want one
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Fem!Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 68





	i missed you

Natasha stood beside Steve and Sam in the elevator that descended smoothly through the tower from where their Quinjet was landed after their mission. They slowed to a stop and the doors opened as they reached the floor she shared with you.

“‘Night, boys,” Natasha said with a tired sigh, stepping out of the elevator. They replied quietly, equally as worn out. It was nearing midnight, and her body felt heavy with fatigue from lack of sleep and fighting and she wanted nothing more than to be in your arms again.

Natasha surveyed your floor and was disappointed to see it was just as she had left it a few days ago, meaning you weren’t back yet from your own mission. It was a much longer undercover solo mission and you’d been in Europe for nearly three weeks, but you were supposed to return some time today. Worry about your safety crossed Natasha’s mind, but it was fleeting because you were just as good a spy as she was, maybe even better (though she would never admit that). 

Natasha turned on some of your favorite music and smiled as she thought about seeing you again. Humming softly to the words of the song, she showered, cleaned her cuts and scrapes, and slipped into one of your hoodies. Natasha had every intention to stay up just a little longer in hopes that you would make it back tonight, but as soon as her body hit the couch, not even the voices on the TV screen could keep her awake. 

You finally reached the Avengers Tower a little past two in the morning. You had already contacted Maria and informed her of the details of the mission on the flight back, not wanting a debriefing to hold you back any longer from seeing Nat. When you arrived at your floor, you quickly noticed the glow of the TV and smiled at the red-headed figure curled up peacefully on the couch.

You crossed the room to Nat, and kneeled down so you could cup her face with your hand. You kissed her forehead and ran your fingers through her slightly damp hair. She started to stir slightly, murmuring and turning her face into the pillow.

“Nat,” you said softly shaking her shoulders. “Wake upppp.”

In a heartbeat, Natasha sat up and swung her legs off the couch.

“Y/N! You’re here!” She pulled you closer to her and you climbed gracefully into her lap, wrapping your legs around her body and crushing her in a fierce hug. 

“I missed you so much.” You buried your face into her red locks, breathing in the fresh flowery scent of her shampoo.

“I missed you more,” Natasha replied. She pulled away only to pepper your face with soft kisses, making you smile. She finally landed one on your lips which you received gratefully, deepening the kiss as your arms pulled her body impossibly closer to yours.

You pulled apart from her for just a moment and the words you’ve been repeating over and over in your head for a while now but had never said aloud slipped out.

“God, I love you,” you breathed, eyes still closed. 

Natasha stiffened beneath you and then you realized your mistake.

You opened your eyes but her expression was unreadable. “Oh... wait.” You contemplated taking it back. All of a sudden the walls you’d built around you your entire life had fallen. But even if you said you didn’t mean it, it would have been a lie. Nat was everything to you. You couldn’t stand it when you were away from her, always worrying about her on her missions. She was always there whenever you needed to be consoled after a nightmare or mission or making you smile even on your worst days. “Wait... um, I mean you don’t have to say it—“

“Really?” she quietly interrupted. “Are you serious?” Her lips twitched up ever so slightly but her eyes searched yours, revealing an uncharacteristically fearful look.

Natasha’s vulnerability never failed to surprise you. You hesitated for half a moment, your eyes searching hers just as quickly. You inhaled sharply, a smile forming on your lips as you took the leap.

“Yes! Of course. God, Nat, I don’t think I—“  
You were interrupted once again, this time by Natasha’s lips crashing into your own. You lifted your hands to her head, tangling your fingers in her hair. Natasha poured out all her emotions into you, and when you pulled apart there were a few small tears running down her face.

Your face softened and you lifted your hand to wipe them off her face. 

“I-I love you too,” she said, her face breaking out into a slightly larger smile. 

“Good,” you replied. “Otherwise that would have been really awkward for me.”

“Shut up,” she said smiling and pulling you in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoyed! <3 this was my first reader-insert fic... anyway i just wanted to say that everyone needs to be support Black Lives Matter right now. i wanted to remind everyone that PRIDE (as in LGBTQ+ pride) was first a riot led by trans women of color. and i’m assuming ppl reading this are kinda gay af and if you aren’t supporting BLM right now, what are you doinggggg??
> 
> please sign petitions, donate if you can, educate yourself on the history of systemic racism and racial injustice in America and in other countries!! reflect on your privileges and internal biases!! it is up to us as non-Black folks to be the change because the system was not built for Black people to win. a great way to start is googling terms like:  
> redlining, Jim Crow laws, defunding the police (not as scary as it seems!!), systemic racism in general.... 
> 
> stuff like that. have conversations with your family, understand your privilege, and call out racism wherever you see it!! and do not fucking say the n word if you are not Black. just don’t.
> 
> if you need help getting started pleaseee reach out in like the comments. i am more than willing to help.
> 
> i hope you have a fantastic day, week, month, etc. and remember Black lives matter and we need to defund the police. stay safe and wear your masks!! <3


End file.
